A Love Lost and a Love Found
by AlyGayleBry
Summary: have you thought what would happen if Bella had not made it to Edward when he was revealing himself, what will bella do, is she gonna ever love again or will someone help her through the whole thing.


**A love lost a love found**

**Chapter 1 Bella's Pov**

**How would you feel if you lost the love of your life? To never be able to see his golden eyes ever again, to feel his cold breath on your skin, and to never feel his cold lips on yours. **

**I was crying on Alice's shoulder, if a vampire could cry Alice would be right now. Alice said "Bella we have to go back home and let the rest of the family know what has happened" **

**I nodded ok; I was to numb to say anything. **

**It felt like my heart had been ripped out and all that is left is a lifeless body. It was a quiet ride back to the Cullen's house. I could tell Alice did not want to go home and tell the rest what had happened. I wish Alice would say something where I would not be able to think of what had just happened. **

**I started crying again. Alice put her hand on my shoulder and said "we're almost home Bella", she said in a dull lifeless tone that was so unlike Alice. Two minutes later we were pulling into the Cullen's drive way. All the Cullen's were rushing to the car with sad faces. **

**They knew Edward had not made it. We all just looked at each other, until finally Carlisle spoke "Bella we are all going to get through this together ". He walked back into the house with Esme right behind him.**

**Jasper patted me on the shoulder and took Alice's hand and leads her into the house . Rosalie who had been glaring at me the whole time **

" **You stupid human , you chased him off and now he is dead because of you , I should have killed you " she growled . Then she stalked into the house . I thought I was alone and started crying again , it was my fault he is dead because of me . Someone put their hand on my shoulder . I knew who it was because the hands were big and strong but somehow soft and caring that could only be one person , Emmett . **

**I stood up and wrapped my arms around Emmett and cried into his chest while he put his arms around me. We must have stayed that way forever until I could stand no longer. I pulled away from Emmett " thank you Emmett " . **

**He smiled and said "your welcome, and we are here for you, Well most of us anyways".**

**I had to sit down soon or I was going to pass out. Emmett said " you can stay in Edward's room tonight , or if that is to weird you can stay in the guest room, I will call Charlie for you if you want". I was too tired to go home and tell Charlie everything that had happened so my best bet would be to stay in the guest room of the Cullen house . I said " I would like to stay in the guest room , and please call Charlie and tell him what you can and that I am staying the night with Alice , Thanks for being here for me Emmett". **

**That's when everything went black. I could hear Emmett saying my name and then it was just black and silent. I woke up and thought I had the worse dream ever. I had a nightmare about Edward dying but that can't be possible .**

**Then I saw where I was, in the Cullen's guest room. The nightmare was not a nightmare after all . Edward had really died and it was all my fault . I could feel the tears coming but I could not stop them. **

**I laid down crying into the covers , I was crying so much that I had not noticed that someone was in the room until I felt someone's hand rubbing my back . I jumped and saw that it was Emmett. **

"**I didn't mean to scare you" he said with his hand still on my back. **

" **Oh Emmett what am I going to do"?**

**I threw myself into his arms and cried again into his chest . He ran his hand over my hair and kept on doing it. "Bella you're going to make it through this. I know it feels like it is the end of the world, but" he pulled my head from his chest and made me look into his eyes when he said "it's not the end of the world, you are strong enough to get through this and I am here for you". I looked in his eyes and he looked into mine " you promise you will help me "? He smiled "of course".**

**I smiled but then I frowned "But you can't help me, Rosalie won't let you because she hates me" He looked sad then his face brightened up. " I want tell her , it will be our little secret". I smiled then I told him I was going to rest some more and he walked out the door waving to me . I laughed and thought that's Emmett for you.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Emmett's Pov**

**I felt bad about Edward but i had to be strong for everyone else especially Bella.**

**She is torn apart and the only ones who want to stay in Forks with her is Alice , Jasper because of Alice , and me . I promised her I would be there for her and I will. Carlisle says we should all leave and let Bella have a normal life.**

**I told him that she needs us, and he says that its best we leave but, I told him I'm not leaving her and then Alice and Jasper said they weren't either. So its decided we stay until Bella is back to normal.**

**Rosalie didn't like this but she was staying.**

**She kicked me out of our room she was so mad at me for as she said " taking up for the killer of Edward , that girl is going to get us all killed and your wanting to stay until her little heart is all better".**

**I went downstairs to watch the T.V. **

**I was flipping through the channels when I heard Bella wake up and get out of bed . She was coming downstairs, her eyes were puffy and red, her hair was a mess and she was wearing a navy blue T-shirt and white P, J .bottoms, I could tell Alice gave it to her because it matched and they fit Bella perfectly. Only Alice can do that, Bella looked up and saw me lying on the couch. She smiled at me and went straight to the kitchen. I got up to go see what she was up to. When I walked into the kitchen she was looking in the refrigerator which I knew was empty. We usually had it full but Bella had not been over in a while so we didn't refill it. I said "it's empty; you haven't been here in a while". She turned around to face me, she looked angry. She said "you all left me behind just like he left me "while she said this she walked up to me and tried to shove me but it did not work. She was angry I could tell she was banging her hands on my chest finally I grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug. She stopped fighting and started sobbing into my chest. Every time she done this it made me feel horrible like I was the one who had done something wrong, I didn't want to leave her the first time neither did Alice but Edward forced us to, Now I wasn't going to leave her alone, even if it meant losing Rosalie**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's pov**

**After I got done sobbing for the 100****th**** time today, Emmett offered to take me to the store to get something to eat, but I told him I wanted to go for a walk. He said "I can go with you, to protect you from all the boogeymen". I told him I wanted to go walking on my own, he looked sad but murmured something about watching T.V. and walked back into the living room. I grabbed one of the jackets Alice puts on the hanger for looks. I walked outside and decided that there was someone who I really wanted to see, Jacob. **

**I wondered if he would be home, or would he want to talk to me after what I said to him before leaving to well I'm not going to say his name. I jumped into the Porsche Alice and I had stolen well more Alice then me. The keys were still in the car I started it and almost as soon as I did Emmett was there at the window. "Are you going home"? , "umm no I was going to go visit someone". He looked puzzled "you do know how late it is"? He said. "Well he is kind of a late person sometimes". His face went blank then he looked sad "oh you mean the wolf". It wasn't said as a question but as a statement. He said "well if you come back the door, I will hear you and unlock the door so have fun" he said a little too cheerful. I waved goodbye to him he just turned around and went back into the house. **

**It felt like ages since I had been to La Push. I pulled into Jacob's driveway. I just sat there looking at the house forever, until finally I got the guts to go to the door, I knocked on the door and no one answered. I didn't hear any one inside so I turned around just as someone opened the door. I heard a sleepy voice say my name. I turned around to see Jacob wearing only cut off sweatpants. He had bed hair, and he was smiling at me. I don't know what I was thinking but I just went and hugged him and he pulled me to his bare chest, I just looked up and he smiled at me and then he was kissing me. **

**Emmett's pov**

**She just left to go see that wolf. Now I am going to have to worry all night until she gets back. A little voice inside my head was saying why should you care. I told my self because she is my Sister that is why I have been acting this way over her. I mean ever since I seen her at our school that first day I felt like I should protect her. I don't like just sitting here waiting. What if that foul wolf is hurting her? **

**Bella's Pov**

**It didn't feel like when I was kissing Edward, it felt weird kissing Jacob. It felt as what I would imagine kissing a brother not a boyfriend, but I couldn't tell Jacob that it would hurt him severely, maybe it was just like this because I had just lost Edward? I don't know I'm all confused, so I pulled away from the kiss and just stood there for a minute hugged to his chest. **

**He pulled me back a little and I tilted my head up to face him, he looked like a little boy who just got his favorite toy. I couldn't ruin that; I could give us a try**

**Jacob was my best friend; he helped me when Edward left. All I did was leave him, after he had begged me to stay. Then I had let him kiss me, now what was I supposed to do. He smiled at me "Bella I have missed you so much," he said. He let go of me and put his arm around the back of my neck and led me into the house "so what do you want to do," when I looked into his house I felt familiarity. I actually felt comfortable. **


End file.
